List of Miraculous Adventures characters
This is a list of characters who exclusively appeared in the comic book series, Miraculous Adventures. Superheroes Doorman Doorman is a superhero in the United States of America. He only appeared in issues 2, 3, and 4. In those three issues, he and the other superheroes teamed up to defeat the Trash Krakken who terrorized New York City. Doorman can make portals connecting two distances, like from Paris to New York. Majestia Majestia is a superhero in the United States of America. She only appeared in issues 2, 3, and 4. In those three issues, she and the other superheroes teamed up to defeat the Trash Krakken who terrorized New York City. Majestia have also been mentioned in the television series numerous times. Her first appearance is on the cover of a comic book about her that Alya Césaire has on her cellphone in "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)". In "Timetagger", Bunnix mentions that Majestia will be akumatized into the villain Ignoblia in the future. Knightowl Knightowl is a superhero in the United States of America with her partner Sparrow. She only appeared in issues 2, 3, and 4. In those three issues, she and the other superheroes teamed up to defeat the Trash Krakken who terrorized New York City. In the fourth issue of Miraculous Adventures, it is revealed that Knightowl keeps her identity and true gender a secret from the other heroes. Knightowl have also been mentioned in "The Dark Owl". As seen in the episode, Mr. Damocles is a fan of Knightowl, having a suit similar to hers and a small collection of her comics hidden inside his office. Sparrow Sparrow is a superhero in the United States of America and Knightowl's partner. He only appeared in issues 2, 3, and 4. In those three issues, he and the other superheroes teamed up to defeat the Trash Krakken who terrorized New York City. Prior to his debut in Miraculous Adventures, Sparrow was originally part of the first conception of the Quantic Kids, a team of teenage superheros composed of Ladybug, Cat Noir, Mercury, and Melodie. Sparrow was replaced with Kid Mime by producers in a later stage of production. However, the entire concept was ultimately discarded.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/648970732551176197 Sparrow also appears on a comic book cover with Knightowl in "The Dark Owl". Uncanny Valley Uncanny Valley is a superhero in the United States of America and Knightowl's partner. She only appeared in issues 2, 3, and 4. In those three issues, she and the other superheroes teamed up to defeat the Trash Krakken who terrorized New York City. Her name is a reference to the ”uncanny valley,” where something inhuman is frighteningly human-looking. Camilla/Victory Camilla is the president of the United States of America, as well as the civilian identity of Victory, a superhero. She only appeared in issues 3 and 4. In those three issues, she and the other superheroes teamed up to defeat the Trash Krakken who terrorized New York City. Camilla revealed her secret identity to the public so that she would have a better chance of making it through the election. Villains Adam/Replay Adam is a lacrosse player who only appeared in the first issue of the comic book series. In the story "Replay", when Adam gets upset at his team mates and Adrien at a lacrosse game, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Replay, a time-controlling supervillain. Fisherman/Silurus A fisherman is a man who likes to fish at the Seine who only appeared in the second issue of the comic book series. In the story "Trash Krakken Part 1", after having a lousy day of fishing, he gets akumatized by Hawk Moth into Silurus, a water and catfish-controlling supervillain. Kenya's father/Trash Krakken Kenya's father is a man who lives in New York with his daughter Kenya. As established in the fourth issue, after coming into contact with mysterious black goo while retrieving his daughter's favorite toy, Mr. Squid, he transforms into the Trash Krakken, a giant destructive monster. Civilians Kenya Kenya is a girl who lives in New York City with her father. Breaker Breaker is a person who lives in New York City. In issue 2 of Miraculous Adventures, he is seen helping endangered citizens of a destructed New York caused by the Trash Krakken. Ghetto Blaster Ghetto Blaster is a person who lives in New York City. In issue 2 of Miraculous Adventures, he is seen helping endangered citizens of a destructed New York caused by the Trash Krakken. Howard Howard is a wealthy person who lives in New York City. His affiliates are Jørgen and the wealthy woman. Jørgen Jørgen is a limousine driver who lives in New York City. His affiliates are Howard and the wealthy woman. Killabee Kilabee is a person who lives in New York City. In issue 2 of Miraculous Adventures, she is seen helping endangered citizens of a destructed New York caused by the Trash Krakken. Metal Face D Metal Face D is a person who lives in New York City. In issue 2 of Miraculous Adventures, he is seen helping endangered citizens of a destructed New York caused by the Trash Krakken. Public Enemy Public Enemy is a person who lives in New York City. In issue 2 of Miraculous Adventures, he is seen helping endangered citizens of a destructed New York caused by Trash Krakken. He also stumbles across Marinette and helps her out with her situation by proving her food and clothes. Shaolin Soul Shaolin Soul is a person who lives in New York City. In issue 2 of Miraculous Adventures, she is seen helping endangered citizens of a destructed New York caused by the Trash Krakken. Wealthy woman The 'wealthy woman ' is a woman who lives in New York City. Her affiliates are Howard and Jørgen. Category:Characters Category:Lists